


Soft

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2014 [9]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Kim's not so great at cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

"Remove them and there you have it! Soft-boiled eggs."  
  
Kim blew at a strand of hair covering her face. She stared at her eggs and silently cursed at the smiling woman on the screen. Her eggs were far from being the perfect soft-boiled eggs. Cooking was just probably not her thing.  
  
She paused the video and hit the rewind button on her DVD player. Did she miss a step?  
  
No, I didn't, she thought as she watched the ebony-haired woman flash another smile for the fifth time.  
  
She stared again, fixated at the face.  
  
Someone so pretty should never make instructional cooking videos, she thought. It's her smile that is distracting me while I make my grand meal of soft-boiled eggs.  
  
She flipped the DVD case and glanced at the summary.  
  
"Chef Shego shows you the tricks to making the perfect meal, all under thirty minutes or less!"  
  
Kim sighed as she picked up the telephone and punched in the pizza delivery number.


End file.
